Mi Ángel Oscuro
by DayniKissMe
Summary: ¿Que tan diferentes pueden ser las personas? ¿Cuánto daño puede soportar una persona antes de quebrarse? Yo soporte el suficiente antes de tomar la que yo creía era la mejor decisión, después de tanto sufrimiento la única salida para mí era el suicidio, y estaba decidida a hacerlo... (Summary completo adentro)
1. Chapter 1

**Personajes: Kevin Woo (U-Kiss) y Camila (Tu)**

**Mi Ángel Oscuro**

_Sinopsis_

¿Que tan diferentes pueden ser las personas?  
¿Cuánto daño puede soportar una persona antes de quebrarse? Yo soporte el suficiente antes de tomar la que yo creía era la mejor decisión, después de tanto sufrimiento la única salida para mí era el suicidio, y estaba decidida a hacerlo hasta que él llego ¿Cómo es que un desconocido sabe perfectamente cómo me siento?

Pero mi ángel no era de luz, sino de oscuridad... Me di cuenta cuando ya era tarde, cuando ya estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que él me pidiera

* * *

**Cap1**

Mi vida es un asco, mis padres se divorciaron por mi culpa, en la escuela no tenía amigos, todos se burlaban de mí, no soy bonita, y que más puedo decir, ah si el nuevo esposo de mama es un cerdo que cuando mama no está me obliga a hacer… cosas, el muy maldito ha intentado violarme en repetidas ocasiones, pero siempre logro impedirlo, siempre me grita que soy una perra y que en algún momento el lograra enterrarse en mí, y me convertiré en su esclava…  
Por esto y por muchas otras razones que mejor no explicare, tome la decisión de desaparecer, me suicidare y así todo el mundo estará feliz sin mí.

Releí lo que había escrito hasta el punto de que mis lágrimas comenzaban a manchar la hoja, ¿Por qué estaba llorando? No tenía idea, lo que decía allí era verdad ¿Sera por eso que mis lágrimas se escapan de mis ojos? La verdad duele, y mucho… pero ya no hay marcha atrás, me levante del escritorio de mi habitación, doble la hoja y la guarde en el bolsillo de mis jeans, cuando me encontraran, podrían leerla y sabrían la verdad.

Salí de mi casa, esperanzada en no ver a nadie conocido, pero mi suerte jamás ha sido buena, me encontré con la peor persona con la que podría haberlo hecho.

-Pero miren quien es-dijo la chillona voz de la perra digo de la líder de las porristas de la escuela- Camila

-¡Allie!-salude con falso entusiasmo-¿con quién vas hoy? Nicolás, Freddy, Josh

-Mira estúpida-cogió mi cabello inclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás para que la mirara-no te atrevas a decir una palabra más o pagaras caro

-Yo hablo cuando se me da la gana-me solté de su agarre y salí corriendo

Me detuve por falta de aire, los deportes jamás habían sido lo mío, aunque en realidad, nada había sido lo mío, nunca fui buena en nada. Levante la mirada y me encontré frente al lugar perfecto para mi plan, a las afueras de la ciudad, una caída de agua*, se demorarían en encontrar mi cuerpo, y además nadie podría intentar ser héroe y hacer que olvide mi objetivo.

Me dirigí al punto más alto y me subí a una roca, dispuesta a lanzarme cuando sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura, esos brazos lograron levantarme y dejarme en el suelo muy lejos de la roca.

-¿Quién demonios te crees?-grite con lágrimas a punto de salir de mis ojos

-No me creo nada-respondió tranquilo-solo creo que estás buscando un escape demasiado cobarde

-¿Cobarde?-pregunte con amargura-tú no sabes cuánto he tenido que soportar, tú no sabes que me llevo a esto, ¡tú no sabes nada de mí!

-Puede que no sepa nada de ti-dijo sonriendo-pero puedo entenderte, problemas en todos lados, nadie te quiere, te sientes un estorbo para el mundo, crees que no eres buena en nada, te sientes fea, nada de amigos… ¿me equivoco?

No podía decir absolutamente nada, este chico me había descrito con tan solo verme intentando lanzarme de una roca, hasta ese momento lo detalle, ojos color miel, cabello castaño claro… casi rubio, sonrisa angelical, no se veía muy fuerte, pero si se veía que hacia ejercicio, sus brazos lo demostraban, era lindo, pero me había interrumpido.

-Muy bien-dije tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo-quiero continuar con lo que interrumpiste

-No te dejare-me miro serio

-No es asunto tuyo

-Puede que no lo sea-cogió mi mano, su tacto era suave-pero te voy a ayudar

-¿Y cómo me piensas ayudar?

-Ven conmigo y lo sabrás

-No voy a irme con un perfecto desconocido-dije haciendo cara de desconfianza

-Mucho gusto soy Kevin-dijo sonriendo y dándome la mano

-Soy Camila

-Lindo nombre

-¿De verdad?-pregunte asombrada

-Si es un nombre muy lindo ¿Nadie te lo había dicho?

Negué con la cabeza, a mí jamás me decían cosas lindas

-Ahora que no soy un desconocido ¿Podemos irnos?

-Umm si

* * *

**Pregunta xD El fanfic original es de esa novela de tu idolo y tu xD así que es con Tn/rayita quieren que lo haga como esta en Facebook o lo sigo subiendo así con nombre, teniendo en cuenta que ustedes son Camila xD**

**Espero les guste :3 Me dejan algún review? Tomatazos? Florazos? xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí el segundo Cap**

**Personajes: Kevin Woo y Camila (Tu)**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 **

Ya en su auto un hermoso Audi R8 mi curiosidad comenzó a picar

-¿Qué hacías en la cascada?-pregunte mirando mis dedos

-Es un buen lugar para componer una canción-sentí como sonreía mientras me respondía

-¿Eres músico?-levante abruptamente mi mirada hacia él

-Si-respondió mientras aparcaba frente a una bonita casa

Su mirada se fijo en algo y su rostro cambio de estar sonriente a la seriedad total, seguí el trayecto de su mirada y mi cuerpo entero se tensó, deje escapar un extraño sonido parecido a un grito, apreté mis puños hasta que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos y mis uñas se enterraban en las palmas de mis manos.

Reaccione cuando las manos de Kevin comenzaron a sobar y masajear las mías.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto mostrando preocupación.

-Ese hombre es mi padre-dije tratando de contener el llanto

-¿Está engañando a…?-negué con la cabeza, cuando vi su confusión tome una respiración profunda y comencé a explicar

-Ellos se separaron cuando yo tenía 5 años, siempre me han dicho que yo fui la culpable de que eso sucediera, él no me quiere, yo no lo quiero, pero…

-Si lo quieres-dijo con una triste sonrisa-es tu padre, deseas su afecto-su mirada se dirigió de nuevo al lugar donde estaba mi padre-¿Ves esa mujer que lo acompaña? Es mi madre, es viuda, papa murió hace tres años-guardo silencio observando a la pareja y me encontré tomando sus manos, se volvió a mirarme, sentí mis mejillas arder, trate de soltarlo pero el rápidamente se acerco a mí, estaba a centímetros de mi, nuestras respiraciones chocaban… y como dije antes la suerte nunca ha estado de mi lado… un golpeteo en la ventana del conductor hizo que nos separáramos, sentía mi corazón latir desenfrenado

-Lamento interrumpirte-dijo un joven rubio, con una complexión grande, sus brazos mostraban unos músculos que cualquier chico de mi escuela envidiaría-pero juro que matare a ese hombre si sigue tocando a mama tan sugestivamente

-¡Eli!-grito Kevin

-¿Qué?-pregunto Eli levantando las manos en forma de paz

-Ese hombre al que quieres matar es el papá de Camila-dijo Kevin serio

-Oh… perdón-se disculpo haciendo un guiño-pero es que…

-No te preocupes-lo detuve-si quieres hacerlo por mi está bien

-¡Camila!-me reprendió Kevin-¿Qué demonios?

-Kevin-le dije conteniendo la risa-déjalo que lo haga

-Gracias-sonrió tiernamente-Kevin aprende de ella, es una buena chica para ti... te ganaste la lotería con esta chica-antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo se había ido

-Ignora lo que acaba de decir mi hermano-sonrio al ver mi sonrojo-aunque no dudo que eres una buena chica

-Gracias-dije en un susurro escondiendo el rostro entre mis manos

Con una de sus manos retiro la mías mientras con la otra levantaba mi rostro, jamás hubiera pensado que esto pasaría, no tan pronto, pero sus labios presionaron los míos, fue un beso rápido pero tierno.

-¿Así piensas ayudarme?-solté la pregunta como una idiota

-Con eso y con cosas aun mejores que se que te van a gustar-sonrió y en su mirada pude ver ¿Lujuria? Si era lujuria contenida

Alto… ¿Lujuria? ¿Qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de Kevin? Miles de preguntas comenzaron a surgir en mi cabeza y creo que el lo noto porque su sonrisa se ensanchaba cada vez mas mientras me miraba

-¿Qué?-pregunte nerviosa

-Nada-se bajo del auto

-Espera-me baje tras el-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Voy a saludar a mama-respondió encogiéndose de hombros

-Bien yo te espero por aquí-dije intentando sonar seria inútilmente

-claro que no-me acerco a él con un brazo y susurro en mi oído-tu vienes conmigo


End file.
